jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues
Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues (or Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues in the US) is a video game produced in 1994. It is a non-canonical continuation of the SNES game Jurassic Park. The game predicts that faith in the Jurassic Park concept is undiminished after the first game's events, and that Biosyn under the direction of Lewis Dodgson intends to seize the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. Plot Gameplay You play as Alan Grant (Player 1) and Technical Sergeant Michael Wolfskin, a soldier hired by InGen (Player 2). Sent by John Hammond to regain control of the park, your task is to stop Lewis Dodgson's men from capturing dinosaurs. There are a few missions and after every mission (except the last mission on easy or normal) you have bonus missions. The dinos and Biosyn troops get stronger and harder to fight as you go. Stock Level Killing a dinosaur, except Velociraptor''s and the ''T. rex, will decrease the Stock Level, which showed you how many dinosaurs are left on the island. Once the Stock Level decreases to zero, the game ends. Remember, your task is to protect the dinosaurs, not kill them. However, Stock Level can increase at any time, due to natural reproduction. Killing Raptors and the Rex does not affect the Stock Level because they have been deemed too dangerous. Weapons Lethal Weapons Weapons specialized on taking down Biosyn troops, raptors, and the T. rex. * Rifle: Your standard firearm. Has infinite rounds and has the least damage. * Sub-Machine Gun: Stronger than the rifle and has a bigger rate of fire but consumes ammo very quickly. * Shotgun: The strongest lethal weapon, which can kill some enemies in one shot. Most effective in close range. Less-Lethal Weapons Weapons specialized on subduing dinosaurs when the situation calls for it. Ineffective against Biosyn troops, but can be quiet useful against raptors and the T. rex. * Taser: An electric weapon, which if charged, fires a powerful electric burst that could kill a raptor in one shot. Has infinite ammunition. The only less-lethal weapon that could killl a Biosyn soldier. * Tranquilizer Gun: Best used against smaller dinosaurs. * Tranquilizer Bazooka: Fires a rocket containing a dinosaur stun gas. * Super Tranquilizer Bazooka: The strongest less-lethal weapon. Fires an even more powerful stun gas rocket. Bosses The game has 2 bosses. Both are hard. There is a T. rex boss on the final mission (can only be accessed in both Normal and Hard Modes) and a Biosyn helicopter final boss on the final bonus mission that can only be accessed on Hard Mode. The T. rex could try to attack you while you think she's going to attack. The end mission in which you control an InGen helicopter that has to stop a Biosyn helicopter is an allusion to the napalm bombing at the end of the Jurassic Park novel. Dinosaurs/Creatures *''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Triceratops'' (Game Boy version only) Killing these dinosaurs WILL result with Stock Level penalty. It's best just to avoid them when they're attacking you; only shoot them if necessary. *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Oviraptor'' Video thumb|300px|left|Jurassic Park 2 Intro Trivia * Like many SNES games, bosses that aren't supposed to be robots/mechanical explode. In this case, the T. rex boss explodes when you defeat her. * Wolfskin's sprite is essentially a recolor of Grant's sprite. * Biosyn troops wear blue uniforms both in the intro and ingame. At one point in the intro video however their uniform becomes green. * The tranquilizer bazookas can't harm Biosyn troops but somehow could hurt you. Category:Video Games Category:1994